


Take a Picture, It Lasts Longer

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Joggers, Lesbian Relationship, Sexual Research, sexuality thesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Pansy isn't sure why Luna's research involves joggers in the middle of the night, but she doesn't much mind either.





	Take a Picture, It Lasts Longer

**Author's Note:**

> All the love to Kat for this lovely mini fest and so much thanks and love to carpemermaidtales for the super fast beta!

Pansy's head whips up at the sound of the Floo chiming, her curiosity overriding her annoyance at being abandoned on their anniversary for some mystery errand.

"Oh, you waited for me! That's perfect," Luna says with a smile, looking so genuinely pleased to see Pansy sitting on the couch that Pansy's resolve to stay in a snit weakens.

"Would you like to see what I got?" Luna asks, but she doesn't actually wait for an answer before crossing the room and kicking off her shoes to curl up on the couch next to Pansy. She drops her lumpy fringed bag in her lap as she presses their knees together.

Pansy is absolutely dying to know what is inside the bulging bag but all she says is, "I suppose you're going to show me anyway. Let's see then."

"Harry was very obliging when I asked to borrow this. I rather think Draco wasn't as excited to see me, though."

Pansy tries not laugh imaging Draco's reaction to Luna showing up in their Floo at one in the morning to borrow something. Pansy isn't sure what she's expecting to come out of the bag, because being in a relationship with Luna for a year had mostly taught her to stop expecting anything even close to ordinary a long time ago, but all the same she can't help but be surprised to see Luna pulling out a pair of men's joggers.

"You went to Harry and Draco's in the middle of the night to borrow _joggers_?" Pansy's voice takes on an unnaturally high pitch.

"Oh, yes, well I had the most wonderful idea while we were talking-"

"We were fucking," Pansy deadpans, taking the pair of joggers out of Luna's grasp and holding them up. She's seen them before of course, a few weeks ago when she and Luna had gone to visit. Harry had worn them that night, which had made supper ridiculously late as Harry and Draco had both mysteriously disappeared upstairs, only to return sometime later both looked a bit disheveled. Harry had been wearing a very self satisfied smile, but _not_ the joggers this time around.

"Talking and fucking. Alright. Oh we were also orgasoming since we're being so specific. Actually, I do think you were-"

Pansy doesn't let her finish the sentence, covering her mouth with her own and climbing into her lap. "Alright, fine; you've got me curious. What on earth do you need Harry's joggers for?"

Luna licks her lips, smiling softly as she tucks a lock of Pansy's hair behind her ears. "It's for my research paper you know-"

"Of course I know, you talk about it constantly. Quantification of Muggle couture and sexual autonomy, or as I like to call it: the rise of Muggle trousers and getting fucked."

Luna laughs softly, the small bells on her earrings jingling as her head tilts to the side. "I thought perhaps you could help me with with my research."

  
Pansy raises one eyebrow, "You want me to wear Harry's joggers?"

"Oh yes... and nothing else."

Luna looks as if Pansy had told her there was a family of wrackspurts in the garden; hopeful and elated and something else that makes Pansy's inside squirm with desire.

" _Please_ ," Luna whispers, her fingers stroking down the side of Pansy's ankle. Pansy can recall in vivid detail the last time she'd helped with this paper. It had involved Muggle condoms and a distinct lack of sleep that night.

Pansy takes Luna's hand, linking their fingers and smiling. "I think I can manage, just maybe wait to take your notes until after, yeah?"

"Oh, but what what if I forget something?"

"Take a picture," Pansy teases, surprised at the look that passes across Luna's face.

"Can I?"

Pansy can't stop the wicked grin that spreads across her face. "Only if you promise not to publish them in your thesis."

Luna nods, moving to stand and practically dragging Pansy down the hallway to the bedroom. "Oh I do love you, Pansy," she whispers.

Pansy can't stop the grin that spreads across her face, not nearly as put out by Luna's research as she sometimes pretends to be.  "I love you too, Lulu."

 

 

 


End file.
